Halloween Surprise
by Inflamed
Summary: Just a little something for Halloween


HALLOWEEN SURPRISE  
  
BY  
  
CINDY KIMURA  
  
Jenny Sherman came into the office at her usual time to find the remnants of last night's bull session. The dirty coffee cups and leftover Chinese food made it clear the guys had stayed after the cleaning crew came and gone. She patiently picked up the dirty cups and headed over to the small kitchen area, both McGarrett's and Williams's office made it clear that they were hot on the trail of someone who would be sorry they ever heard of 5-0.   
  
With the water running she quickly washed the cups and returned them to their proper place. She went to her desk and opened her drawer only to find something jump out of it. She screamed loudly making all the secretaries rush to her desk. She turned ten shades of red and found out it was a mechanical frog that had jumped out at her.   
  
"I'm fine everyone really. It seems our Halloween practical joker is a little early this year." She smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, Jenny? You know Danny; he has this sweet look of innocence. Why last year he put slime in my chair. I was ever so embarrassed." The older Marge Simpson laughed. "But he really does help break the tension sometimes. I really wish though someone would give him a taste of his own medicine for once, you know. Oh well," she sighed and headed back to her desk.  
  
The crowd of women disappeared and Jenny tried to get back to work. She kept glancing at the inviting empty office of one Danny Williams. Maybe he does need a taste of his own medicine. I'll just have to think of something.  
  
*****  
  
Williams came into his office and sat down. It was then he noticed a very distinct smell. The office staff had gone home, the day had seemed long and tiring. Kono walked in and stopped.   
  
"What's up Kono? You look like you'd just seen a ghost."  
  
"Oh, brutha you don't want to know."  
  
"Okay, Kono give. Just what was that look?"  
  
"You don't know Danny. This is Queen Liliuokalani's favorite perfume. Looks like you got yourself a new girlfriend."   
  
"Liliuokalani? You sure you didn't hurt your head when we busted Craken?"  
  
"No, Danny I'm serious. I'm sure you've heard the stories. That her ghost still walks the Palace. C'mon, don't tell me you haven't?"  
  
Williams looked down at his desk and rubbed his fingers across it. He pulled it up to find a fine layer of dust on it. He had taken personal pride in keeping it clean. He quickly held it up to his nose and then sneezed, the order was over powering.  
  
"See what I tell you. C'mon, Steve's going to want a rundown on Craken."  
  
Williams followed Kono into Steve's office but kept turning back to his office thinking he had seen something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
****  
  
Williams sat the Craken file on his desk and went to get a cup of coffee; by the time he returned it was gone. He looked to find Jenny on the phone and all the other staff members busy. He went out of his office took a few steps towards Jenny's desk and then turned around. The folder sat at his desk.  
  
"Danno, could you come in here please," McGarrett's voice beckoned.  
  
Williams rubbed his head and headed to the boss's office.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Williams yawned as he made his way to the parking lot. It had been another late night and he glanced back at the Palace to make sure he had turned out all the lights. He felt a chill go back up his neck as he saw an eerie glow from the Five 0 offices. The light was like none he had seen; it was distinct like a flashlight but a muted glow floating around. It seemed to move effortlessly and noticed it went out just as suddenly. He climbed into his car and turned on the heater. Home didn't sound like a bad idea now.  
  
******  
  
Williams again found himself alone in the office. McGarrett was supposed to meet him shortly. He had started to write his report on Craken when a low moan broke his concentration. A bead of sweat formed on his upper lip and he wiped it away. He went back to his writing, however a louder moan seemed to emanate from out in the hall. He sat there staring at the closed door of the outer office, his pen bounced nervously on his desk. The moans got louder and then were punctuated by a horrible, long and loud scream. His instincts took over and he found himself on the other side of the darkened building. His heart beating hundred times a minute he approached the door where he heard a sound.  
  
Taking a deep breath he opened it to find a dark, moldy room. He let out his breath only to find something cold and clammy on his shoulder. He turned around quickly to find officer Hilton staring at him.  
  
"Hey, Danny what's wrong. I come here to do my rounds and I find you in the empty office."  
  
"Can I trust you," Williams leaned forward.  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Um, I was sitting in my office minding my own business and I heard a sound. So I came to investigate-"  
  
"It wasn't a low moaning sound was it bruddah?"  
  
"How would you know?" Williams turned a pale shade of white.  
  
"Oh man she's at it again. Liliuokalani gets restless sometimes and she starts wandering the halls and-"  
  
"You can't be serious. I mean I've worked here lots of late nights and nothing happens."  
  
"Hey, bruddah. I'm just saying. But you're okay. Can I go make my rounds now?"  
  
"Uh, yah, sure. I think... I'm waiting for Steve. Talk to you later."  
  
Williams turned quickly and headed back to the Five 0 offices once there in turned on every light and then brewed himself a large pot of coffee.  
  
******  
  
The sun had gone down and Williams's hair on the back of his neck stood up. Halloween night and Hilton said she might make an appearance. Even the well-lit office seemed ominous. He should have volunteered for the stakeout instead of sitting in the lonely office, but McGarrett insisted he needed him here. He heard a slight tinkling in McGarrett's office and drew his gun, he cautiously opened the door and found the whole office staff looking and laughing at him. Hilton, McGarrett and Jenny had Cheshire grins on their faces.  
  
"Don't worry Danno. I don't think we'll hurt you. Why don't you put your gun away?"  
  
Williams complied and then looked at each face and suddenly his expression changed.  
  
"You were all in on it? Even you Steve?" Williams said with surprise.  
  
"Yes, Danno even me. We've all been one of your victims so we all decided to get back at you."  
  
"You mean the perfume, my missing file and the low moan I heard was you?"  
  
They immediately started laughing and talking.  
  
"Oh, Danny you don't know how hard it was for me not to tell you. I saw the expression on your face when you found your file," Jenny smirked.  
  
"Oh, bruddah when you came rushing out of the office I had to hold my breath." Hilton joined in.  
  
Each member started to relate their part in the joke when a small tinkling of glass ended their discussion. Each could smell the strong scent of tuberose and looked at each other.  
  
"Not me" everyone whispered and looked at the slightly closed door. 


End file.
